Falling into you
by Isabella-katey
Summary: Et si Elizabeth avait quelqu'un ? Shweir


**FALLING INTO YOU**

_**STARGATE ATLANTIS**_

**AUTEUR: Vanous**

**E MAIL: Vanessa.marrowanadoo.fr**

**SITE WEB: http/caitlin.myblog.fr/**

**RESUME: Et si Liz avait quelqu'un...Hors saison .**

**GENRE: Romance Shweir, Others ships, Songfic, One shot.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun et les fans .**

**Je dédie cette fic à ma petite soeur et à mes étoiles que j'adore .**

**Gros bisous aux membres du forum des dreamers et plus particulièrement Mélinda .**

**A Lizzie et Lily ...**

**"And in your eyes I see ribbons of color**

**I see us inside of each other"**

**Prologue :**

" Mais je t'aime Elizabeth ."

" Et moi c'est lui que j'aime ."

" Pourquoi ?"

" C'est comme ça c'est en moi depuis que je l'ai rencontré ."

John et son équipe se trouvaient atablé au mess pour le repas de midi, ils avaient prit l'habitude de se rejoindre au mess pour chaque repas c'était leur petit rituel quand ils n'étaient pas en mission bien sur Elizabeth était avec qu'eux en tant normal mais pas aujourd'hui .

" C'est dommage qu'Elizabeth n'est pû se joindre à nous ."

" Elle avait beaucoup de travail Rodney "dit Teyla .

" J'ai aussi beaucoup de travail moi mais je prends le temps de vivre ."

" Vous êtes ici uniquement pour manger ."

" Quel rabat-joie ."

" Je pense que le colonel à raison ."

" Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi Ronon ."

" Mais il ne fait que confirmé une vérité ."

" Monsieur j'ai toujours raison ."

" Et si on arrêtait t'embêter ce pauvre Rodney ."

" Si vous voulez Teyla ."

" Merci ."

" Vous savez la dernière nouvelle ."

" Non mais je sens que vous aller nous le dire Mackay ."

" Zelenka aurait vu Elizabeth échangeait des gestes tendres avec le major Lorne ."

Un bruit de couvert qui tombe dans une assiette accueillit cette révélation c'était John .

" Comment ?"

" Il les a surpris quand il allait faire part à Elizabeth des dernières découvertes faites dans la cité ."

" Et bien sur il s'est empressé d'aller le répéter ."

" Non, je l'ai forcé à me le dire ."

" Et vous la plus grande commère de la cité vous vous fêtes un plaisir de nous le dire ."

" Je ne vois pas ou est le mal ."

" C'est leur vie ça les regarde ."

" Vous réagisez de manière bien vive d'habitude quand je colporte des rumeurs vous n'y fêtes même pas attention ."

" Là ça concerne Elizabeth c'est tout même elle qui dirige la cité ."

" Je vois ."

" Non vous ne voyez rien ."

" Je pense que vous êtes j..."

" La ferme Mackay ou lors de notre prochaine mission je vous abondonne aux mains des autochtones ."

" Et si on parlait de la prochain visite que je dois effectuer sur le continent ."

" Bonne idée Teyla " dit John en lançant un regard noir à Mackay .

Pendant que la conversation se poursuivait principalement entre Teyla et Ronon, John n'écoutait que d'une oreille il ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre . Il n'avait rien soupsonné, il faut dire qu'en apparence Liz était toujours la-même sauf quand y repensant elle avait prit ses distances vis à vis de lui, ils étaient moins complice et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il en prenait conscience et ça le rendait malheureux .

Il supportait encore moins l'idée de la savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui .

La nuit était tombé progressivement sur la mythique cité, se parant de milliers d'étoiles .

Chaque membres avaient quartier libre à cette heure-ci, faisant ce que bon lui semble, John ne dérogeait pas à la règle . Il arpentait les couloirs de la cité la mine sombre, il allait au mess se chercher quelque chose à manger ce soir-là il n'avait pas eut envie de manger avec son équipe .

Quand il arriva il pensa trouver le mess vide il était tard tout le monde était dans ses quartiers mais bien sur pas elle .Il désencha quand il vit qu'elle était accompagnait si il pensait pouvoir passer un moment avec elle c'était raté un autre que lui s'en chargait le major Lorne .Tout d'un coup les paroles de Mackay pren ait un sens vrai Elizabeth était à nouveau plus seule . Avant il pouvait faire avec car le dénommé Simon était loin mais là il s'agissait d'un membre de la cité et par n'importe lequel le major Lorne soldat émérité et apprécié de tout le monde . A cet instant précis John le déstetait pour être celui qui était avec Elizabeth . Les voir ensemble aussi complices et manifestant amoureux souleva le coeur de John . Il ne pensait pas que cela puisse lui arrivait un jour lui qui n'aimait pas s'attacher, là était perdu car éperdument amoureux et celle qu'il aimait était avec un autre .

Comment allait-il faire pour supporter cette situation car il faudrait qu'il fasse avec mais il se demandait si il y arriverait .

suivre...

Falling into you Céline Dion .


End file.
